The Yu-Gi-Oh Dating Agency
by lilmissgoten
Summary: Hello and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh Dating Agency. Here you can choose from one of our 13 Gorgeous Yugioh Characters to whisk away for your own romantic date. Chapter 2: The date list and the first date! Katie/Mokuba
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is where you get to pick your own date from the Yu-Gi-Oh world ^^ If there's anyone I've missed who's not on the list but you want to date, fell free to mention it. Once a date is through that Yu-Gi-Oh character automatically becomes available again! Have fun!  
  
And after your date you will receive a giant plushie representing the character you went out with *sighs* memories!  
  
THE YU-GI-OH DATING AGENCY  
  
A big White and red building with a neon sign on the top reading 'The Yu-Gi- Oh Dating Agency,' looms in the distance as you slowly walk up to it, feeling apprehensive. After a while you finally reach it's steps and you take a deep breath, nodding your head you take a hold of the door handle.  
  
As you swing open the heavy white door and enter the Yu-Gi-Oh Dating Agency you see a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at the main desk, smiling nicely at you.  
  
You walk up to the desk and notice the name tag that hangs from the pocket of her light blue blouse, it reads: lilmissgoten, assistant manager.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh dating agency, how may I help you?" She says in a pleasant voice, hinted with a London accent, as she swings a bunch of golden keys on one finger.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to find a date for tonight, can you help?" You say nervously as her eyes light up and she reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out a pile of application forms.  
  
"Why of course, darlin', that's what I'm here for," she says with a small laugh. "We have 13 lovely lads for you to choose from. I hope you understand that all our men are from Yu-Gi-Oh?" She says, while looking up at you.  
  
You nod and smile, that was the reason you came to the Yu-Gi-Oh dating agency, so that you could get your hands on the one guy you always wanted.  
  
"Great!" She says enthusiastically. "Just copy this form and paste it into your review box, filling in the blanks." With that she hands you the form and points to a chart above her head. "Here is who's currently available for datin' Some of them are on vacation though." She adds.  
  
You look up and read it.  
  
Available  
  
Ryou Bakura  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
Yugi Motou  
  
Yami Yugi  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Malik (Last name is??)  
  
Yami Malik **On Vacation**  
  
(I really Don't know how Malik acts cos the episodes haven't got that far in England -.-)  
  
Two For Ones These are the guys who, for some reason, are slightly less popular to our customers and you can date two of them at once, although you can date them singly as well.  
  
You grin, you like the idea of two of them. You then read the list.  
  
Rex Raptor  
  
Weevil Underwood  
  
Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Tristan (Is his last name Taylor? I forgot ^^)  
  
Shadi **On Vacation**  
  
After reading the list you glance down at you application form.  
  
~~~*****Copy and paste this into your review, filling in the blanks*****~~~  
  
Name:  
  
Name Of Requested Date/ Dates:  
  
Location Date Will Take Place:  
  
Time of day and weather: (Rain is romantic ^^)  
  
What will you and your date be wearing:  
  
Anyone you would like to make jealous: (Eg, Kissing Yami in front of a friend you know loves him ^^ Im evil ^.^)  
  
Highlight Of The Date: (E.G: He kisses you, Invited you to his place **Im not going into detail 0.0***  
  
How Will Your Date Act: (E.G: Romantic, Flirtacious, Compliments you, All Over you ^^)  
  
Anything Else You Would Like To Add: (Eg: anything special that should happen.)  
  
You Grab a pen and start to fill in, while lilmissgoten smiles wistfully and goes back to her paperwork. There's something odd about her but you ignore it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hurry People cos I can tell you that Bakura won't last long, cos if you don't want him I will =^.^= If there's anybody I've missed Please Tell me! And do you think Mokuba should be up for grabs? Cos he's like nine or something 0.0 (How old is he??) And do you think Grandpa should be up here as well?  
  
~*lilmissgoten*~ 


	2. Katie/Mokuba: Seto's Not A Happy Bunny.....

Yay, I've got reviews, lots of em! Yugi, Mokuba, Malik, Seto, Joey, Yami, *sighs* Ryou, Pegasus, Weevil and Yami Bakura are taken! And we have two requests for steady boyfriends... Will they be taken off the dating agency so that they can live happily with their new girlfriends? We'll see ^^  
  
The chapters won't be that long, just long enough to be a good date and for the main stuff to happen. Enjoy. My God I'm going to have to do a lot of chapters 0.0'  
  
THE YU-GI-OH DATING AGENCY  
  
Here is the application form from chappie one.  
  
Name:  
  
Name Of Requested Date/ Dates:  
  
Location Date Will Take Place:  
  
Time of day and weather: (Rain is romantic ^^)  
  
What will you and your date be wearing:  
  
Anyone you would like to make jealous: (Eg, Kissing Yami in front of a friend you know loves him ^^ Im evil ^.^)  
  
Highlight Of The Date: (E.G: He kisses you, Invited you to his place **Im not going into detail 0.0***  
  
How Will Your Date Act: (E.G: Romantic, Flirtacious, Compliments you, All Over you ^^)  
  
Anything Else You Would Like To Add: (Eg: anything special that should happen.)  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Here is the order the chapters will go in:  
  
1: Katie/Mokuba  
  
2: Pheonixgal/Yami Yugi (I just liked the sound of this one so I put it to chapter 2 ^^)  
  
3: Azari/Malik (How does Malik act?? If he's gonna act himself then I need to know 0.0)  
  
4: Margaret/Yugi (Instead of the Yugi girl who didn't put her name *she'll come later once she has*)  
  
5:Yugi girl/Yugi  
  
6:Vampire Huntress D/Yami Bakura (She gets an earlier chapter cos I like her fic, and cos it'll be fun to write **BAKURA WITH NO SHIRT *sighs* ^^)  
  
7: Nicole/Seto  
  
8: Angela/Joey  
  
9: Lyra/Ryou  
  
10: Professor Rod/Pegasus/Weevil  
  
11:Yami/Tira  
  
12:Yukira/Yami  
  
13:Yami Mau/Yami Bakura  
  
14: RPgirl/Seto  
  
15: Mikomi/Ryou  
  
16: Savanna/Yami  
  
17: Tiamet/Yami Bakura  
  
18: Selphie/Seto  
  
19: Flora/Yami Yugi  
  
20: Shadow Q/ Seto  
  
21: Prism Eclipser/ Mokuba  
  
22: Jaid/Joey  
  
23: MMISK/Seto  
  
24: Yuki/Yami  
  
25: Sheagra/Joey  
  
26: Jessi/Malik  
  
27: MayaMai/Ryou  
  
28: Star/Tristan (Someone finally picked tristan, I was starting to feel sorry for him ^^)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Once a character has finished their date, they automatically become available again!!!  
  
(My first reviewer put their name as Yugi and she wanted to go out with Yugi so can that person please leave a name for themselves so it doesn't get confusing? Thanks, I'll just go on to the next reviewers date ^^)  
  
My Note: In all my stories I will make you look great and you will have expensive things (Gucci watches and Chanel dresses/tops, mmm, Gucci) =^.^=  
  
~**********~  
  
Chapter one: Katie/Mokuba: Seto aint a happy Bunny  
  
Lilmissgoten smiled at her newest customer as she handed in her application form. "Thank you, Miss..." she scanned the application form quickly, "Miss Katie, Your date will be waiting for you at 5:00pm in 'le romantique restaurante,' Have a nice time!" She said cheerfully as Katie thanked the receptionist and walked out of the door, smiling like a cheshire cat. She thought it would never happen but now she had a date... With Mokuba!  
  
*The next day 4:30pm*  
  
Katie checked herself one last time in the mirror, she looked fantastic. Her gorgeous light blue dress swayed seductively as she walked and it went with her designer black boots like a dream. Her makeup was nothing short of perfection and her hair looked absolutely wonderful too. It was hanging loose and it draped over her shoulders, all in all she looked truly great.  
  
"I hope Mokuba likes the dress," she thought nervously as she grabbed her black Gucci handbag off the counter and made her way out of the front door. As she stepped out into the fading sunlight she looked up into the sky to see what the weather was like, it was absolutely perfect for a romantic date. The sky was flushed with shades of bright orange and red, not to mention purple and light pink, it was also quite warm and a slight breeze ruffled Katie's hair.  
  
"This is going to be the best date ever, I just know it," She thought happily.  
  
Katie had decided to walk to the restaurant as she only lived a few streets away. Luckily it wasn't far as her boots, even though they were to die for, were already starting hurt a bit. But then again all boots did that... (A/N: So true -.-)  
  
Katie was receiving quite a few approving looks from random guys that crossed her path, it was making her feel more confident. "LOOKIN' GOOD GEORGEOUS!" Came a deep voice from across the street. Katie stopped walking and looked up to where it had come from. Her eyes met with a tall, slightly tanned guy who winked back at her and continued to walk. "Well at least I know I look ok." She thought, a grin gracing her scarlet painted lips.  
  
After a few minutes walk Katie finally arrived at 'le romantique restaurante' the hottest place in town to go for a first date. The food there was great, not to mention pricey but that was okay as Mokuba was paying for everything. "I bet if I had picked Joey we'd be going to a burger bar," she giggled to herself. She almost had picked Joey but she had always liked Mokuba better.  
  
Katie checked her watch, 4:50, she was slightly early but that didn't matter. She stood, clutching her handbag for a few moments before a random but frightening thought hit her. 'What if he doesn't turn up??' Her watch ticked past another minute.  
  
'Then you can sue the dating agency,' came a reassuring voice in the back of her head. She smiled and nodded to herself, if Mokuba didn't turn up, the dating agency would have hell to pay.  
  
Before the thought even left her head, to Katie's delight, a black limo pulled up in front of the restaurant, with the license plate: Kaiba.  
  
Katie was literally bouncing on the spot, 'here's here! He actually turned up!' She thought gleefully. She felt like someone had lifted her onto a large, heart-shaped baloon and she was floating away.... Into the beautiful sky... *pop* She had to come down, Mokuba was here!  
  
Katie quickly made sure she looked ok as the driver of the limo got out and opened the back door of the large vehicle.  
  
'Ok, stay calm, stay calm, stay... AGH! It's Mokuba!! Wow, he looks so CUTE!!" She thought excitedly as the one and only Mokuba Kaiba stepped out of the back of the black limo and smiled upon seeing Katie standing there.  
  
Mokuba was dressed quite casually, a light green shirt with one button open, a pair of black jeans and a pair of trainers. Casual, yet classy.  
  
"Hi," Katie said, still kind of shell shocked that Mokuba was really on a date with her. Mokuba seemed taken aback.  
  
"Wow, you look really great Katie!" He said, impressed at the way her dress swayed in the slight breeze.  
  
Katie blushed, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she said, giggling.  
  
Mokuba smiled again and took a last look at her, "Shall we go in?" He said while slipping his hand into her own. Katie blinked at the sudden contact, "Yeah... S-sure!" She stuttered. 'I'm holding hands with Mokuba!! Wow.....' She thought as the two walked through the doors to the restaurant.  
  
The driver of the limo shook his head at the young couple. 'Master Kaiba ain't gonna like dis..." He said to himslef as he got into the drivers seat and started the engine. "He ain't gonna like dis at all..."  
  
Katie was amazed at the restaurant, it was truly gorgeous, and it had a great romantic setting. Candles flickered with a warm glow and the tables were covered with red velvet cloth, while soft music floated in the air.  
  
"Wow..." Katie breathed, her eyes wide.  
  
"You like it?" Mokuba asked, still holding on to Katies hand. "My brother comes here all the time for his dates."  
  
Katie smiled, "Yeah, I love it, thanks for taking me here." She said gratefully.  
  
"No problem," He replied.  
  
Suddenly a man in a tuxedo walked up to the two. "Ah, young Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise. Please, sit down," he said, while motioning to a seat next to a window.  
  
"Thank you," Mokuba said with a nod as he and Katie sat down.  
  
Mokuba waited for the man to go and get the menus. As soon as he was gone, Mokuba turned to his beautiful date and once again held her hand. Katie blushed at the action but she accepted it without hesitation. Soon the two fell into a long conversation, talking about anything and everything. It seemed that Mokuba was extremely easy to get along with and talked a lot too.  
  
They talked about food, their families, random stuff, each other, basically your typical date stuff. Meanwhile they ordered and soon their food arrived, Mokuba had ordered a chicken dish and Katie had ordered the same.  
  
It seemed that the Kaiba's were famous in restaurants, as their food arrived at least half an hour before it usually would.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, more eating, more talking, a few cuddles and three orders of coca cola later the deserts had arrived. Katie had ordered a chocolate mouse decorated with strawberries and Mokuba had ordered a small plate of chocolate ice-cream.  
  
"What? I love ice-cream!" Mokuba announced as Katie shook her head and bit into a strawberry.  
  
Mokuba currently had one arm around Katie's waist and had been complementing her on her dress and looks all night. Katie was right, this was the best date she had ever been on.  
  
"Really??" Katie said, surprised at what Mokuba had just told her. He nodded and blushed slightly. "Yeah, you're my first ever date, Katie." He said looking up at her, he kept his gaze locked on hers and took a deep breath. Katie froze at the way he was looking at her, 'does he want to... Kiss me?' She thought as she instinctively leant forward. Mokuba closed his eyes and leant forward too.  
  
Katie wrapped her arms around Mokuba's waist as their lips met and their tongues entwined. He took the opportunity to lean in further and let his hands travel up to her glossy hair. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Mokuba's hands in Katie's hair and her arms wrapped securely around his waist. 'Wow, I'm kissing Mokuba...' she thought, as the rest of her senses dulled and that was all she *could* think.  
  
It was like an eternal bliss for Katie and she never wanted it to stop, but all good things must come to an end. And wow did this end with a bang....  
  
"MOKUBA, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" came an enraged voice from the other side of the restaurant as someone dropped a plate and a dramatic 'SMASH' echoed through the room.  
  
Mokuba instantly jerked away from Katie and looked around, bewildered as to where the voice came from. His confused eyes met with Seto Kaiba's angry ones and he immediately gulped.  
  
Katie knew that this was Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's brother. Maybe he wasn't really allowed on this date... Seto looked extremely angry, it was as if he was going to explode.  
  
"Uh, Katie, I had a really great time with you," he said while Seto stomped towards them. "Call me sometime?" he said quickly as he shoved a piece of paper with his number on it towards Katie. She accepted it and smiled, slightly edgily due to the older Kaiba who was now towering over them. He looked like an enraged Pitbull.  
  
"I had fun Mokuba, I'll call you," Katie whispered as Mokuba nodded and was abruptly dragged away by Seto, who was yelling and Swearing non stop.  
  
Katie sat, her hands in her lap as she stared out of the window. Suddenly she smiled. 'I kissed Mokuba... AND I got his number!' She thought as she grinned to herself and leant back in her squishy seat. "That was the perfect date," she said to herself.  
  
Katie was just about to leave when a hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. "Huh?" she whispered as she looked into the eyes of the waiter.  
  
"Vill you be Paying Vor That?" He said in a French accent as he slammed a piece of paper on the table.  
  
Katie glanced at it and her eyes widened in shock. Mokuba had been dragged away before he'd had a chance to pay. Now she had a bill for 245 DOLLARS??  
  
She sighed and let her face fall into her hands. She decided that there was no such thing as the perfect date...  
  
~*~  
  
Lilmissgoten laughed to herself as Seto dragged in a slightly embarassed looking Mokuba. "Have fun?" she asked while looking up at the angry Seto Kaiba. Despite the fact that his brother was extremely mad at him for going on a date without him knowing WHERE he was, Mokuba grinned. "It was the perfect date," he replied.  
  
END  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe, that was fun to write! If you were wondering Katie legged it out of the restaurant after she knocked out the waiter with one of her killer boot heels ^^  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I CANT DO ANY MORE DATE REQUESTS: WHY? WELL I ALREADY HAVE 20 + DATES TO DO, THE ONE'S I'LL BE DOING ARE LISTED ABOVE THIS CHAPTER. I MAY TAKE MORE REQUESTS IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BUT FOR NOW, READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
